


A Precious Gift

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Bad Vibes Here, Sentimental, post-ASOUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: It’s Fiona’s 20th birthday, and Klaus gives her a sentimental but very important gift she remembered so fondly.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Fiona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Precious Gift

••• 

Klaus was sitting on the subway, anxious. It was Fiona’s 20th birthday and Klaus wanted to get her something important. He held the paper bag tightly, his leg bouncing up and down. He looked out the window, the sun was setting. His seat was in the middle area, but he didn’t care. He thought it was easier to get out of than the very back of the subway. 

“We’re here at 667 Dark Avenue! I hope you have a lovely time here.” The subway driver stated warmly. The doors opened, and Klaus headed out of the subway. 

“I’m finally here.” Klaus mumbled to himself, gently going up the stairs. He knew Fiona lived in a apartment complex, near the one his parents used to live at, which he shuddered slightly at the thought of. He was reminded of Esme’s wicked laughter, after she shoved them down that dark, dense, elevator shaft. Thank god his siblings and he survived. He took notice to the buildings, remembering how some of them were so many years ago. Cafè Salmonella was no longer running, the windows were cracked and sign was bent. 

He immediately headed past, walking over to the apartment complex. She lived on the fourth floor, and luckily the elevators were working at this one. He headed over to the person at the desk. “I’m here to visit someone.” 

“Oh! Hello sir! Who are you here to visit?” the woman asked, her eyes had a soft look. She wore the uniform colors of gray, deep blue, and red. Klaus looked at the hotel keys on the wall, but shook it off calmly. 

“I’m here to visit Ms. Widdershins.” Klaus explained shyly, trying to avoid a bit of eye contact. The woman nodded, letting him know which room it was and he was allowed to take the elevator or stairs. He decided to take the elevator, even though he didn’t mind the stairs. He went inside, and pressed the four. He noticed someone needed to take a lift, so he let them in. “What floor do you need?” “Floor 8 please.” 

Klaus pressed the eight, and the doors shut. It was quiet for a few moments, and the doors opened for the fourth floor. He walked out, and immediately rushed down the hall. The walls were a dull green, and the flooring was this very intricate but fancy lining of silver and black. He went over to the apartment 405, and knocked gently. 

“Who’s there?” A familiar but young female voice stated, then she opened the door. She was in awe, seeing the man standing before her. 

“Klaus!!” She yelled, hugging him tightly. Klaus’ eyes widened due to slight shock, but he chuckled warmly taking notice to who greeted him. She kept holding onto him for a few more seconds, and eventually let go. He messed with her hair for a moment, then saw Fiona quietly smirking at him. 

“Hey Friday, and hello to you Fiona! I hope you’re both doing well...I um- I wanted to stop by and give you something since it’s your birthday.” He spoke, quietly handing over the bag. Fiona took the brown paper bag, unwrapping it. Friday was eager, excited to see what was in it. 

“Klaus...you- _oh my god!_ ” Fiona stammered, clasping her hand to her mouth. She had opened the box to find a familiar item inside that was almost identical to her mother’s: _a ruby ring_.

“How much...did you do to get this?” Fiona questioned, fixing her gaze on the deep red of the ring. She remembered her mother giving her an almost identical ring she once owned, that she loved deeply. Now, she knew even though that ring was still gone...she had this one. 

“It took me a few weeks.” Klaus started, a familiar eye roll and sarcastic chuckle. “You see...Violet dragged me to the mall to go get some things and said she’d get me ice-cream later. We went to go get some jewelry and Violet found Bea some cute earrings! Then I noticed the ruby ring and I just _knew_ you would’ve wanted it. So I figured out the price after Vi and I left then got ice-cream. So...I got it just in time for your birthday.” He finished. 

Fiona started tearing up, grinning, slightly shaking her head in disbelief. The familiar feeling he felt for her was unconditional love. He knew that was something she had thought about within the recent two years, and remembers very fondly. She immediately hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. He held onto her, rubbing her back. 

Friday took a photo of their embrace, and quietly smiled. Klaus got her to join in the small hug, and the three held onto each other for a few moments. Fiona then let go, and so did Friday. Klaus awkwardly stood there, and Fiona smiled. “Thank you, Klaus. That was extremely sweet of you.”

”You’re welcome! I hope you have a great rest of your birthday with Friday.” Klaus blushed, messing around with his hair. Fiona nodded, and Klaus headed out of the apartment. 

“I’ll be right back Friday, I have to go tell Klaus something.” Fiona said, and Friday smirked. “Aww you’re in love with him!” “ _Hush Friday!_ ” 

“Klaus wait!” Fiona called, running after Klaus. Klaus turned around, and stayed right where he was. Fiona eventually caught up, and quietly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gazing into his eyes quietly. “I love you...”

“I love you too, Fifi.” Klaus gave a small smile, and Fiona kissed him on the cheek. Klaus’ eyes widened, and Fiona laughed a familiar laugh that he thought was adorable.   


“I’ll see you soon Klaus.”

”Okay, farewell Fiona.”

Fiona then left to go back inside and spend the rest of her time with Friday. Klaus then headed back to the subway station. That was one of the best things he ever gave her, and he didn’t regret it one single bit.


End file.
